


ひかり（光）

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·按照原定顺序应该是CP系列的最后一篇，不过考虑到不写柚天就会掉粉而且无人问津的情况，还是先把这一篇发出来了，主要是这一篇早就已经码了一半了emmmm·脑洞来源于星村麻衣《ひかり》，魔幻设定，HE·kudos和评论你们就随意吧hhhhhhhhh，不过Lof上可以给我留个评





	ひかり（光）

    躺在柔软的床铺中，金博洋缓缓睁开眼睛，习惯性地向床边望去。  
    阳光还是透过窗户洒满了这个房间，让这个空间变得敞亮起来，只不过金博洋眼中的光芒在没有看到那个期许中的身影之后，骤然暗淡下来。  
    房间原本紧闭着的木门打开了，走进来的依旧不是那个人，而是他的好友。  
    看到金博洋的眼神呆滞，隋文静的心情也随之沉了下来。  
    “天天？伤口还疼吗？”一改往日里的直率，她轻声问道。  
    金博洋想要坐起身，却被胸腔当中传来的一阵剧痛阻止了，露出了少见的痛苦的表情。  
    隋文静脸色大变，想要伸手去扶，却又想到了什么，收回了手。  
    “别太担心我。”金博洋冲着她扯了扯嘴角，那个笑容在隋文静的眼中是那么苍白无力。  
    “怎么能不担心你？”隋文静一听他的口气，忍不住想要发火，但还是忍住了，    “你跟着羽生结弦那小子一起出去镇压深渊生物的叛乱，人家羽生的光属性能力好歹还是会受到限制的，受伤了也会自行慢慢恢复，你这可是任何力量都无法影响到的神圣属性，但一旦被伤到就是元气大伤。羽生也拖着满身伤用尽魔力才把你抱回来，那会儿你全身都是血，聪哥差点没能把你从死神手里救回来，你知道那时候我跟江哥还有橙子有多担心你？你个傻小子，差点就没命了知道吗？”  
    隋文静越说越气，眼圈都变得通红，金博洋知道自己这位号称最强火属性魔法师的好友一旦发脾气会有多可怕，便闭了嘴。  
    “不过你不用担心羽生，以他的自愈能力，加上聪哥的辅助治疗，他的伤都好得差不多了，这不，为了多赚点钱给你买点补品，他又去学院里给你的小迷妹们兼职练习魔法时的督导了，最近几次镇压叛乱的工作也都是他带头在做，等你伤好全了，你得对他好一点啊，至少别再无缘无故把他弹出去了。”  
    听着隋文静忽然跟老妈子一样唠叨个不停，金博洋一句话都没听进去，他满脑子都在想的是自己的那群小迷妹们一个个实力都不俗会不会失手把羽生结弦给打伤了，先不说好脾气的金博洋自己会不会生气，他的老铁们都要看不过去了。  
    隋文静拍拍他的肩膀：“看你这么望夫心切，我还是给你把聪哥刚做的那碗药粥端过来吧，先补补身子。”  
    金博洋也懒得吐槽自他和羽生结弦在一起之后隋文静的措辞忽然就变得奇怪起来，点了点头。

    “今天的训练课先到这里吧。”  
    羽生结弦宣布下课后，一群孩子立刻从训练场的出口蜂拥过去，只剩下三个女孩还意犹未尽地讨论着今天训练课的内容，一边朝羽生结弦围过来。  
    “还有什么问题吗？”  
    看着三个女孩当中年纪最大的卡斯托纳雅已经准备离开训练场，而年纪稍小一些的谢尔巴科娃和特鲁索娃还围在自己身边时，羽生结弦问道。  
    特鲁索娃点了点头以示谢意，谢尔巴科娃拉过他的袖子小心翼翼地问道：  
    “羽生哥哥，今天博洋哥哥怎么没来？”  
    “他受了点伤，在家休息，再过一段时间就能到学院里来指导你们了。”羽生结弦拍拍谢尔巴科娃的肩膀，“这段时间你们要好好练习，他回来看到你们的进步一定很高兴的。”  
    “谢谢羽生哥哥！”谢尔巴科娃用力点点头，“我们一定会的！”  
    “好了，赶紧回家吧。”  
    “老师再见！”  
    目送两个小小的身影离开训练场，羽生结弦也走了出去。  
    学院里不允许使用飞行魔法，所以他只能在走出学院大门之后才变化出一对金色的羽翼，朝着家的方向飞去。  
    金博洋在和深渊生物的战斗中受伤后，羽生结弦一直坚持亲自照顾金博洋，然而学院原本安排给金博洋的指导课程无人代课，伤得比较轻的羽生结弦就替金博洋接下了魔法督导的任务，不过还是拜托了前辈隋文静和韩聪两人照顾金博洋。  
    同为强攻系的魔法师，光明属性能力的羽生结弦相信将火属性魔法操控得出神入化的隋文静能够保护好还在虚弱期的金博洋，至于治愈系的木属性魔法师韩聪，他就更放心了，因为木属性的魔法对金博洋的伤也有治愈作用，即使金博洋自身极为少见的强势的神圣属性让治愈作用削弱了很多，韩聪仍然乐意给金博洋提供治疗。  
    但隋文静和韩聪也有身为魔法师应尽的义务，那就是维护社会的秩序和安定，也不能时时刻刻待在金博洋身边。一边飞行着，羽生结弦一边考虑着在他们工作时金博洋的保护人选。  
    他平稳地降落在自己家的院子里，然后就看见了走出来的韩聪。  
    “辛苦你和文静前辈了。”羽生结弦伸手拍了拍韩聪的肩膀，“你们回去休息一下吧，明天还有工作吧？”  
    感觉到光明属性的力量从羽生结弦按着他肩膀的手上源源不断地传递过来补充着他用掉的能量，韩聪在原地静默了几秒恢复状态之后，隋文静从大门里走出来。  
    看见羽生结弦，隋文静脸上的表情也缓和了许多：“天天醒了不久，喝了一碗粥之后就又睡着了，你去看看他吧。韩聪的治疗魔法虽然效果微弱，不过经过长时间的滋养，肯定还是比当初好了一点，天天对你的光明属性排斥得不那么厉害，还是由你去帮他恢复吧。”  
    隋文静深深地看了羽生结弦一眼，手心出现了一团红色的焰光，她拉过韩聪的手，然后两人一同腾空而起，随后飞远了。  
    羽生结弦沉默地看着隋文静和韩聪的身影渐渐消失在自己的视线里，然后转身，推门而入。

    一动就会牵扯到尚未痊愈的伤口，喝完了一碗粥的金博洋只能躺在床上放空自己，掐着手指计算自己还有多少时日才能够康复，不知不觉间，他又迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
    半梦半醒之间，金博洋感觉到有一只手放在了自己的额头上，一股熟悉的又莫名让他感到安心的力量缓缓地注入体内。  
    求知欲让他睁开了眼睛，而羽生结弦正坐在枕边注视着他，眼神温柔得仿佛能揉出水。  
    “天天醒了？”他柔声问道。  
    金博洋晃了晃脑袋，有些艰涩地回答了一个字：“嗯。”  
    然后他就被拥入一个温暖的怀抱，动作比之前要大，但那种尖锐的疼痛感却骤然    消失不见了，羽生结弦用手把他圈在自己怀里，让他靠在自己肩膀上，一只手轻抚着对方柔软的头发，语气似是欣慰。  
    “天天没事真是太好了，我以为你还有很长时间才会醒过来。”  
    金博洋的脸腾地一下红成了苹果，他伸出手，从背后抱住羽生结弦。  
    “对不起……让你担心了。”他有些愧疚。  
    羽生结弦捧着金博洋的脸，在他的额头上轻轻地吻了一下：“没有关系，天天也担心我吧。”  
    “说起来，你的伤……”金博洋仰起头，“不要紧吗？”  
    “我的自愈能力比天天想象中的要好很多哦，加上我不排斥韩前辈的木属性治疗魔法，你还在昏迷的时候，我就恢复得差不多了，因为天天受伤，所以学院里的指导课是我在帮你上。”  
    想到自己还在学院里的时候带的那群不省心的学生开始“祸害”羽生结弦，金博洋的脑门又开始突突突地疼：“那三个小魔女没对你做什么吧？”  
    “没有啊。”羽生结弦眨眨眼睛，“谢尔巴科娃很关心你，问我你什么时候会再到学校里去。”  
    金博洋欲言又止，最后还是选择缩进羽生结弦的怀里。  
    “她们很崇拜你，你可不要让她们失望啊。”  
    “崇拜个鬼。”金博洋翻了个白眼，“她们拿我当靶子的时候你没看见我被打得有多惨，被降水魔法浇了一头一脸之后再被一道雷电劈中，人体是导电的，你知道不？”  
    “那我明天去帮你报仇咯？”  
    “别！你把她们打伤了学院是要怪到我头上的！”  
    “那就怪在我头上好了。”羽生结弦捏了一下金博洋的脸，然后在对方还击之前迅速逃离。  
    “同甘共苦什么的，天天不会反对吧？”  
    金博洋想抬手给他一个脑瓜崩，但羽生结弦一松开他的身体，一阵剧痛就从胸口蔓延到全身，让他不得不重新躺回床上。

    羽生结弦十分庆幸隋文静和韩聪在离开他们家之前帮他们把家务活都干完了，以    至于现在自己不用被金博洋赶下床去收拾他那堆已经放了很久的袜子，至于这个毛病是怎么养成的，羽生结弦在金博洋面前毫不犹豫地甩锅给了陈巍。  
    “天天，问你一个事情。”  
    “你说。”  
    “明天韩前辈和文静前辈还有我都没办法照顾你。”羽生结弦又把原本已经缩在自己怀里的金博洋往自己这边搂了搂，“你觉得谁来照顾你比较好？”  
    我又不是残障人士。  
    金博洋满脸黑线地想道，但还是开始考虑这个问题。  
    “上次打伤你的那只深渊生物后来被我收拾掉了，不过它似乎还有同伴，不知道这些天会不会趁我不在来找你麻烦。”羽生结弦道，“天天现在还不能用魔法，所以必须有人保护你，你觉得谁比较可靠？”  
    金博洋翻着白眼把人数都点了一遍，最后还是决定让自己的好“闺蜜”来保护自己。  
    “小周吧，他的魔法属性也挺温和的。”  
    “他不是精神属性的魔法师吗？”羽生结弦故作惊讶。  
    “你用脑子想想。”金博洋敲了敲他的脑门，“你是想让我被小车和陈巍的火给烤熟了，还是要我在真凛的手下变成冰雕？梅娃和阿丽娜就更别说了，要是让她们俩来，估计回家你就只能看到一个土堆上面插着一个被藤蔓缠住的我了。”  
    “你明知道他们的属性对你没有影响还说得这么夸张。”羽生结弦摸摸他的头，“让谁来你都不满意，看来我真的要请假回家亲自照顾你了。”  
    “别。”金博洋有气无力，“你还是好好帮我代课吧，否则学院高层会扣我工资的。”  
    “好好好，知道了。”羽生结弦亲了亲他的脸，“可是我的光明属性是唯一对你有效的属性啊，还有治愈作用，比韩前辈的管用很多。”  
    “随便你。”在床上躺了一天，也看了一天窗外和天花板的金博洋此刻已经困得睁不开眼睛了，“我困了。”  
    “睡吧，天天。”羽生结弦调整了一下姿势，让金博洋枕在自己的手臂上，另一只手环上金博洋纤瘦的腰，让他靠在自己的怀里，“睡个好觉。”  
    在怀中的爱人传出均匀的呼吸声时，羽生结弦也闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。

    次日清晨。  
    跟羽生结弦例行早安吻和拥抱，目送着羽生结弦出门，金博洋才等了不久，就感觉到有一股不属于他们两人的力量入侵了自己的精神之海，他本就是极其少见的神圣属性，精神之海更是无人能够影响，但这股力量不温不火，就像一条潺潺的溪流，缓缓流淌着，却让他没有排斥感。  
    “小周？”金博洋凭着感觉叫出了那股力量的主人的名字。  
    周知方推门走了进来，脸上带着谦和温雅的微笑。  
    “是羽生让我来照顾你的。”他说道，“他放不下心，但是又没有办法亲自照顾你，所以让我来的。”  
    “是我让他找你来的。”金博洋的声音弱弱的，“我说，我现在这个样子受不了小车和陈巍他们几个折腾，只能让你来。”  
    “博洋伤得很重吧。”周知方在他的床边坐了下来，“我听文静前辈说，神圣属性的魔法师平日里无人能伤，必须是很强大的力量才能影响到，所以一旦受伤也是重伤。”  
    “我这次算是栽了，谁能想到深渊生物已经进化到那种程度了。”金博洋揉了揉脸，“只有基因突变才会进化成那样吧。”  
    “学院高层也觉得很奇怪，这么短的时间内深渊生物的力量会变强那么多，他们也在调查是不是会有人在背后作祟。”周知方道。  
    “但是历史上记载的黑魔法不是早就被斩草除根了吗？”金博洋看着他，“剩下的也只有深渊生物内部出现了基因变异现象这种可能了。”  
    “实力较强的魔法师基本全都被派出去巡查有没有异常情况了，羽生本来也在名单内，你和他受了不同程度的伤之后，你们的名字就暂时从名单上划去了。”  
    “不过按照他们的意愿来看，你和羽生这样的强攻系魔法师是不可或缺的，因为你的神圣属性极其稀少，又对深渊生物有着绝对的克制效果。”周知方深深地看了他一眼，“我的精神属性魔法，在出战的队伍中永远是被保护的存在，不像你们，必须冲在队伍的第一线。”  
    “控制系魔法师有控场的作用，所以必须配备足够的保卫人员，所以阿丽娜这样的土属性防御系魔法师才会被指派在出战的时候做你的护卫。”  
    “但是Nate他一直在吃阿丽娜的醋。”周知方似是无奈地笑了笑，“就连阿丽娜感受到一丝攻击性的气息靠近我，条件反射把我护在身后的时候，他的脸立刻就黑了。”  
    金博洋听着周知方说起陈巍那些年醋坛子翻了一地的场景，忍俊不禁，笑了出来。  
    “不过，我还是觉得，能有羽生这样强大的人守护在身边，真的很好啊。”  
    “不管什么时候，只要你在他的身边，他就会义无反顾地为你抵挡一切风暴。”  
    金博洋的眼神骤然暗沉下来。  
    “但是……我不想成为他在呼风唤雨时的累赘。”  
    “我也想……保护他。”  
    周知方闻言，微微一笑。  
    “没关系，你们都是彼此的剑和盾，你们的背后，永远可以交给最信任的对方。”  
    “所以，如果博洋不想让羽生受伤，就早点好起来吧。毕竟，现在的深渊生物出现了变异，必须要由拥有神圣属性魔法的你去铲除。”  
    “我会的。”  
    金博洋扬起了唇角。  
    “绝对会。”

    霎时间，天昏地暗，飞沙走石，万物惊惶。  
    “变异的深渊生物居然能强大到这种程度吗？”  
    韩聪的身边骤然出现数十条藤蔓，将他身边的几个人都紧紧地包绕住。  
    隋文静的红色法阵亮起耀眼的红光，火焰包围着她，在她抬起的手臂上幻化出一把弓，数十支燃烧着烈焰的长箭在隋文静念出咒语之后朝着那风暴的中心直射而去。  
    爆炸声响起，漆黑的天空中爆发出红色的大火，熊熊燃烧着。  
    隋文静稳稳地降落在地上，韩聪收回了自己的魔法，但所有人还是开启着各自的魔法屏障，以防突然的袭击。  
    风暴中心传来类似于猛兽的低吼，而后将隋文静的火焰魔法完全吸收。  
    “没用吗？”隋文静咬了咬牙。  
    “必须有人把这一切的根源找出来然后铲除，否则风暴不会消失。”韩聪道，“天天，你和羽生的魔法属性对这些黑暗力量有强大的克制作用，你们两个先……”  
    “羽生……羽生呢？”  
    周知方低声问道。  
    “羽生他……不在这里！”  
    金博洋的心猛地一沉。  
    “那小子肯定是自己一个人跑去找风暴的罪魁祸首了。”隋文静幻化出一把缠绕着火焰的长剑，“天天，你和羽生有精神共鸣，你能找到他吗？”  
    “但是天天的伤还没完全好……”  
    “没关系，聪哥。”  
    金博洋低声打断韩聪的话：“我可以的。”  
    然后他的身后幻化出一对纯白色的羽翼，腾空而起，消失在众人的视线当中。  
    “希望他俩都别逞强啊……”  
    隋文静叹道。

    羽生结弦此刻用上了全部的力气，面前巨大的黑色猛兽正向他吐出黑色的巨大光束，他知道自己并没有防御系魔法师那样强大的防御力，于是便展开金色的羽翼，手持长剑，一边躲避迎面而来的攻击，一边寻找着反攻的机会。  
    他绕到了敌人的后方，看准猛兽的脖颈，直直地刺下去。  
    但此时只想尽快解决敌人和自己的失散的同伴汇合的羽生结弦低估了这只变异后的深渊生物的力量，察觉到身后有魔法气息靠近，黑色的猛兽回过头，巨大的手掌重重地拍在羽生结弦的身上。  
    这一击力量并不小，也消耗了羽生结弦太多的魔力，他身后的那对翅膀和手中的长剑同时消失，身体重重地摔在地面上。  
    抹掉了嘴角的血，羽生结弦呼出一口气，决定先发制人。  
    拖得越久，他的同伴们就越危险。  
    还有，他尚未完全康复便固执着想要早日除掉威胁到了人民生命的祸患的爱人。  
    回想起金博洋的笑脸，羽生结弦重新调动起身体里的力量，集中在他正发出光芒的右手，击向猛兽的面门。  
    他必须速战速决。  
    但猛兽的力量远远地超出了他的预期，两股力量相撞的那一刻，羽生结弦感知到对方的力量比自己强大了很多倍，而且，隐隐传来了一丝隋文静的魔法气息。  
    ——吸收了文静前辈的力量吗？  
    不仅是隋文静的，羽生结弦能够感知到的还有韩聪、周知方、陈巍等人的魔法气息。  
    他忽然意识到为什么眼前的这一只猛兽会在轮番攻击之下反而没有显出畏缩之色，而是越来越强大。  
    隋文静他们一队人所面对的风暴，是这一只猛兽力量的分身，攻击风暴，就等于攻击了猛兽。  
    而现在收回自己这一击，已经来不及。  
    他被强大的推力撞了出去，摔在地上时甚至比上一次摔得更狠。  
    四肢百骸中传来的疼痛让羽生结弦硬生生吐出了一口血，他甚至没有办法使用光明属性魔法师的自愈能力，因为大部分的力量都已经被眼前的猛兽所吸收。  
    羽生结弦躺在冰冷的地面上，看着鲜血沿着地面的纹路慢慢地扩散开来，绘出一副诡异的图案。  
    猛兽的新一轮攻击近在眼前，羽生结弦自知没有办法躲过，便闭上了眼睛。  
    最后的时刻，他的脑海里出现的，是金博洋的身影。  
    ——对不起，天天。  
    羽生结弦的眼角滑下一滴泪。  
     
    然而他所预期的并没有发生。  
    一道耀眼的光芒让羽生结弦睁开了眼睛。  
    那个被金光包围的身体挡在了他的面前，当那个人影回头，冲着他微微一笑时，羽生结弦的心猛地揪了一下。  
    “天天——”  
    羽生结弦声嘶力竭地大喊着那个人的名字。  
    那道身影被撞了出去，而猛兽也被强大的力量冲击得后退了好几步。  
    羽生结弦挣扎着站起来，却没有足够的力气支撑着他站起身。  
    刚刚替重伤的羽生结弦承受了那一击的巨大力量之后，金博洋静静地躺在离他不远的地上，紧闭着双眼。  
    “天天……天天……”  
    羽生结弦喊着金博洋的名字，一边艰难地移动到他的身边，握住他的手。  
    “天天……你怎么样……天天……”  
    听到呼唤着自己名字的声音，金博洋缓缓的睁开眼睛，虽然他已经没有了力气。  
    羽生结弦被鲜血沾染的脸颊苍白得触目惊心，他脸上的焦急神情，是金博洋从未看见过的。  
    “羽……羽生……”  
    即使没有足够的力气，羽生结弦却还是把他紧紧地抱在怀里，不想让这具躯体上的温暖随着时间的流逝而消失。  
    “天天，你怎么会来？你不是和文静前辈他们在一起吗？”  
    “是我自己要来找你的。”  
    金博洋竭力露出一个微笑。  
    “只有我的神圣属性魔法才能彻底消灭变异的深渊生物，在神圣力量面前，一切的邪祟都将消失得无影无踪，光靠你的……咳……光明属性根本不够……何况，这家伙还吸收了文静姐和聪哥他们的力量……你一个人，肯定抵挡不住的。”  
    “但是……天天你的伤还没有全都好不是吗？”  
    “没关系……只要是为了你，我拼了命都在所不惜。”  
    羽生结弦听着金博洋断断续续地说着这些话，下意识地收紧了抱住金博洋的手臂。  
    “天天……”  
    金博洋睁大了眼睛，尽管疲劳和伤痛让他的眼皮沉重得几乎无法抬起：  
    “我们约好过要保护彼此，但是……我不想做你的拖油瓶……我也想，保护着原本就已经十分强大的你……”  
    “如果代价是失去天天的话，那我宁可不要。”  
    羽生结弦倔强地说道。  
    “我不要天天为了我拼上自己的性命，因为，没了你，我没有办法活下去。”  
    “我比世界上的任何一个人，都要爱你。”  
    “因为爱你，所以我不想失去你。”  
    这三句话把意识本就模糊的金博洋砸得更懵了。  
    但是他终究还是笑了。  
    “很高兴……我能听见你这么说。”  
    “但是……我好像没办法再恢复到以前的样子了，刚才替你挡下的，恰好是它最强的攻击，它被命中了要害，但我的力量……也差不多消耗殆尽了。”  
    羽生结弦知道，在古籍的记载中，一位魔法师一旦耗尽了力量，身体就会化作尘埃，灵魂也随之烟消云散。  
    “天天……天天……不要……”  
    羽生结弦的声音里第一次带上了哭腔，即使是再强大的魔法师，也会有脆弱的一面。此刻面对似乎将要消逝的爱人，他终于忍不住眼眶中的泪水。  
    金博洋长出了一口气，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。  
    “我爱你，结弦。”  
    “天天——”  
    羽生结弦撕心裂肺的大喊回荡在苍穹之间，刹那间，万物悲泣。  
     
    眼泪混着血液滴落而下，有一滴泪水滴在了金博洋的心口上，在那一瞬间，他们的身体忽然被金色的暖光所包围，连金博洋已经开始冰凉的身体，都在慢慢地回复到原来的温度。  
    他的身体腾空而起，而羽生结弦惊喜地看见，金博洋的眼睛慢慢地睁开了。  
    “我……我这是在哪？”  
    金博洋的这个问题他换来的是羽生结弦用力的拥抱。  
    “天天……太好了，你没有死。”  
    回想起刚才发生的一切，金博洋的脸立刻就红了，不过他还是笑着回抱住羽生结弦的肩膀，凑在他耳边轻声说道：  
    “我怎么可能那么容易死嘛。”  
    罕见地看见羽生结弦眼角犹带泪痕，金博洋觉得有些好笑。  
    一定是刚才自己晕过去之前那番话刺激到他了。  
    金博洋用手捧住羽生结弦的脸颊，嘴唇凑上去，顺着那些泪痕，一寸寸地贴吻过羽生结弦的脸颊。  
    那是他最熟悉也是最爱的一张脸，他正在用亲吻来安抚着自己的爱人。  
    微凉的嘴唇吻过眉、眼、鼻，最终停留在那颤抖的嘴唇上。  
    羽生结弦按住金博洋的后脑，急切地回应着这个劫后余生的吻。  
    他们忘情地拥吻在一起，仿佛要将一生一世的情感都倾注在此，丝毫不惧外来的力量会打扰到他们。  
    因为，光明和神圣的力量结合在一起，无可阻挡。

    “呼……总算是解决了这个麻烦的家伙。”  
    经过一番激烈的战斗后，韩聪将损毁的森林重新恢复了原状，同时也在帮战斗力大幅度消耗的隋文静等人恢复体力。  
    “刚才那道光，是羽生和天天吧。”  
    “因为，天天是拥有神圣力量的天使，而根据古籍上的记载，当天使耗尽力量之时，会出现最强大的光明力量，它们结合在一起，所向披靡。”  
    “而羽生，就是那股光明力量。”  
    隋文静似是恍然大悟般点了点头。  
    “所以我说，他们是天生一对嘛。一个是天使，一个是拯救天使的光，他俩要是不在一起，怎么对得起古籍上写的那些话嘛。”  
    韩聪只是笑着，并不说话。  
    不远处的密林中，羽生结弦正和金博洋相互扶持着，朝着隋文静等人的方向走去。  
    “羽生，你知道古籍上说的那句话吗？”  
    金博洋仰起头，看着羽生结弦。  
    “‘当神圣的天使耗尽力量的时刻，会出现最强大的光明力量与之结合，至此一切的邪祟都将无所遁形。’”羽生结弦慢慢地说出这一句记载在古籍上的话语，“以前我还不知道这是什么意思，不过现在终于是知道了。”  
    金博洋笑着看着他，风暴之夜过去的黎明曙光照在他的脸上，美得不可方物。  
    羽生结弦注视着金博洋，注视着他生命中的这一个天使，然后低下头，在天使的额头上轻轻一吻。  
    “我也知道了。”  
    金博洋笑着，他们彼此抵着额头，鼻尖相触。  
    “我是天使的话，那羽生就是我的光。”  
    那是一道深爱着我的光啊。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋在劫后的黎明降临时，再度吻在一起。  
    ——神圣与光明结合，那便是爱的力量。  
    ——因为我们都知道，所以我们能做到。


End file.
